ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nappa77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nappa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gotek (Talk) 03:05, April 27, 2011 22:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there Nappa im liking your edits you could be our final admin if you keep it up. But any ways i hope you have a fun time in San Fran! Supremegogeta 21:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Like i said you could be if you keep making good edits and you try to stay active. But i will go ahead and make you a Rollback. Supremegogeta 01:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Your here page must be deleted, sorry for this but this is info that goes on your user page. Not a wiki page. 00:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! 00:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig I hear your sig is working. show me it. 15:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) i'll go on DB Wiki post it on my talk page 15:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing cool. Thanks for asking. Your sig did not appear right on my talk page here. I don't know why. Nappa'sgoatee 17:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, tell me what server, when, and where. May, 16th, 2011, at 12:41 P.M. CST Hey I'm on CP where are you? may 16 Hi, sorry i could't reply last night. I had to go to bed. Whats on you're mind? 16:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm thinking about getting a new user pic so if you want it i'll give you this pic. 16:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nothing much dude can't talke right now but i've been great thanks for asking and nice sig by the way! Supremegogeta 00:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Nappa77. Remember me from DB wiki when you asked me about your sig? Anyway just stopped by to say hi. Nice sig btw. Do you like mine? ---> IceMoonCloud 00:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. So your a rollback, nice job! What have you been doing lately? IceMoonCloud 00:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. I just got the Decorator badge. IceMoonCloud 01:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) you too your number 5 on the leaderboard. IceMoonCloud 01:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Do you ever use Chatango? IceMoonCloud 01:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's a place where you can well chat. There is a link on the homepage to it. No one is ever there, usually. IceMoonCloud 01:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry about the Chatango thing, seems that we can't sychronize being on. Anyway I hope to maybe see you there tomorrow. By the way what time zone are you in or just tell me what time it is when you reply okay? See you later. It's 10:39PM right now for me, I'm on Pacific Time IceMoonCloud 05:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm in Washington. Sorry for the late reply been busy. I can talk right now what about you? IceMoonCloud 22:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. We have not talked in a while. You doing cool? 15:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Not really. Oh, got to go talk to yeah later. What is it? Nappa'sgoatee. Just going to go get on CP since I got a membership. may 28 Thanks. You'd be suprised what you can find on youtube. may 29 Was it a video or something that just showed up? may 29 Hey Hi Nappa77, nice pics representing your friends though I think a Frieza picture might be better for me since that is my favorite character, though I like Cooler too. Though I do have a question, did you think I was a girl before you read my user page? Well, see you later. IceMoonCloud 23:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Someone could tell that I was not a BOY! Ava558, MsBulma, and Nimbus.69 all thought I was a boy... How did you find out? I thought it wasn't all that too hard to figure out personally. IceMoonCloud 23:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That is freaky, I hope that doesn't happen to me. I made a video, uploaded it on youtube, then uploaded it here. may 29 Yeah I have no idea how I made up my username. I agree with you but what do you mean by my ways are similar to MsBulma? IceMoonCloud 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I did make it. You can see it on Dragonball X. may 29 Oh. Well moving on, how have you been lately? IceMoonCloud 23:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree long weekends are always nice! IceMoonCloud 23:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course! So, have you been working on your slideshows? I saw that you thought Supremegogeta's pic of that thing freaked you out too, did you see the other sideshow he made? IceMoonCloud 23:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Good keep workin on your slideshows. I had a thought when I first saw it about that kid walking into your bedroom in the middle of the night as he prepares to attack you! Bad thought but it would work as a good horror theme, just add some blood dripping from his empty eye sockets and there you go! IceMoonCloud 23:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Never seen that movie, can you tell me what it is about? Hey you know talking on peoples talk pages is like leaving a voice message on a phone right? IceMoonCloud 23:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Any blood? Well I think if they made a movie out of that freaky picture it would be better than that movie! IceMoonCloud 00:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well after you look at things for a while they cease to scare you anymore. Usually that is some people just never get over some of their fears. IceMoonCloud 00:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm okay. Have fun, bye. IceMoonCloud 00:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) lol i like the voice but i think they old one is better. I don't like cartoon's i prefer real people lol 04:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the welcome. I came here from the Dragon Ball wiki when i saw supremgogetas link. I read some cool fan fictions so i decided to write one of my own. SSJ4 Vegito 11:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) And I hope you have one! 23:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey there dude happy birthday! I hope it's a great one for you! =] Supremegogeta 00:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Happy Birthday Bro!! Sorry! Sorry I missed your birthday! Happy late B-day! Hope it was good! 21:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't like camping, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. 07:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Umm where was it stated and by who? Supremegogeta 03:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok you do know thats agianst the rules at that Wiki also you might want to take that word off. Supremegogeta 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am sure they may say it but they get blocked after words if an ADmin see's it. Supremegogeta 03:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No they don't they have never said that before if they had i would like the proof. Supremegogeta 03:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) you wouldn't be able to find it anyways cause it's not there it's probably a regularv user that you think was an Admin. Supremegogeta 03:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Look they never cuss i am done with the conversation just remove or i can proove you wrong and tell an Admin that you cussed in the slideshow on your profile. That is an easy way to prove that im right. Supremegogeta 04:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) lol i was just joking but that is better and that just proved me that i was right! XD Supremegogeta 04:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) 22:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Done OK it's done What do you think? june 7 No it offends another user so you can't. Supremegogeta 04:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I voted on your user page about which series is best. I picked DB. I feel alone in knowing I am the only user who thinks DB is the best of all three series. 18:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Which sig do you like more? or June 12 I'll use them both sometimes, but I'll use the Super Namek on more. June 12 Possibly, but I need to help Tree Of Might. June 12 The poll on his userpage, but when I try to edit it the poll doesn't show up so there's nothing I can do. June 12 Hey whats up?. I believe we meet kind of on the dbz wiki. My old username was was Soilder5679. Anyways please to meet you man. Mystic Gohan96 06:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice i got 2 more days of school all tests lol. Ill cya later or tommarow its late were i live and im going to bed, peace!. Mystic Gohan96 06:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You do know that your old signature is forever gone right? And did you know you can have more than one signature than 1? 15:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) reply Yea the sig looks cool dude congrats on the 900 edits your doing a great job! Supremegogeta 21:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) By editing my talk page, you just made your thousandth one, congratulations. 03:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll join. June 15 Hey are you two still trying to beat each other? lol Supremegogeta 06:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) nothing i think it's funny lol good luck remeber Gotek is the one that holds the Vote. Supremegogeta 06:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah dude i'll see yea over there! Supremegogeta 06:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry yu lost. Remeberthat i was the one who voted for you and if any Admins leave or quite or abuse power or w need a new one you'll be the first one i'll chose! Supremegogeta 02:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Please keep the no comments template on the pages. He still wants us to get rid of fanboy comments so I changed the template if you havn't noticed. 03:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Nappa77. Sorry I have not talked to you for a while. I like your Epazote character. Cool design. I have made a fan fiction that isn't finished, but could you check it out? Thanks. 18:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, here it is http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/A_Namekian%27s_Last_Stand_part_1 18:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I am doing great! I was out of town all day, I was in church, and then I went to see POTC! That was good indeed! You? 23:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That's good, Im very happeh ;) I just got on. Im listening to a cool song called Right Here by Fatboy Slim! Its pretty entertaining! 01:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey canyou get on chatago right now? Supremegogeta 05:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) don't forget to add me to your profile's slideshow, buddy. User:IamSPARK128/sig 08:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It was so long ago I can't remember but he called one fo your ideas dumb Hello Hello Nappa77. I am glad to see another user who hates Vegeta, and that I wasn't all by myself. I responded to why I don't like him on your blog, I made a similar blog a couple of days ago. 19:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The one you see for my profile picture. You know, the one I use for when I post comments. I've uploaded it twice to this wiki so it should be fairly easy to find. Thank you. User:IamSPARK128/sig 01:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) This one: I put option 3 Ya your preety cool. Just to be safe I made my Janembuu Buunemba. So yeah umm I don't know what else to say.SSJ Dude 21:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude Yaaay I couldn't have chosen a burter pick Hi whats up?. Ive seen you on the dbz wiki a while ago. How are you?.Soilder5679 18:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Chatango? Bobo2000 20:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sounds good. Im working on my power level guide. I watched every episode of Z/dragon ball upintill the other world saga to complete it. Soilder5679 21:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing Spike the Devil Man. Sorry I copy and pasted the info from DB wiki, A lot of pages on here have done that. I responded to your comment. 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info N77, I'll hardly be on either. I'm a bit busy and it gets way to crowded over there. Hope to see you later. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) How about Torri for you character's name? June 28 Uh I don't know. You could look at some of the pages in the needs work category. July 7